A Sad Song
by Minerva Star Shine
Summary: Anne has no life, and all she can think about the Gijinkas of legend. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED.
1. Act 1: Enter Anne

Act 1

It was a fairytale she'd been to; away from her mother's beatings and torment. Far away from reality. A figment of her imagination. A dream that disappeared when she awoke from her slumber to find herself on her bed, in her mother's house. She can't wait any longer for the Summer to come. The only time her father has custody of her.

_Just two more days until summer vacation. _She thinks.

Anne is her name. Her hair is ravened, healthy, and down to her shoulder blades. She always puts her hair into a ponytail. There's a part in the left side of her hair and nose-length side bangs start at the left and end at the right. Her eyes are hazel, her skin a very light shade of brown, and her lips are in a bow-and-arch shape and pink. She usually wears girly long-sleeved shirts, any kind of skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

The only thing keeping her happy now is that a piece of her fantasy might be reality. The gijinkas might exist. The pokémon human hybrids as said in legends. Its always been her dream to be a gijinka trainer like in the legends. The thing is that she isn't even allowed to have a pokémon as a pet, let alone be a regular pokémon trainer. her mother would say that only delinquents train pokémon and to stop believing in fairy tails. Anne has been trying to tell her mother what she wants for quite some time now but it always comes out all wrong.

The pokémon league. The childhood dream of her half brother. Maybe he would finally go and she could go with him away from this awful place. She's lost inside her dream.

Luckily for her, she can hide temporarily under the covers of her bed just so she can play Digimon World DS. It's the closest thing that she can get to having a pokémon.

_One more time! One more time! I want to try to admit my feelings to my mom one more time!_

Nothing will be good enough for her mother. What her mother seeks is beyond the colors Minerva wouldn't see.

* * *

><p>"Brother Teddy!" the young Shinx moemon boy cries, "Take me to the park, pluheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"<p>

"Alright," answers the dark skinned silveret, "Just remember to hide your ears and tail." He hands the Shinx boy his favorite black base ball cap which the Shinx boy quickly puts on to conceal his ears.

"Yeah! Imma go have some fun!" He goes off to his room to tuck his tail into his pants and get some toys to take with him.

The Shinx boy's name is סֶעף ,pronounced Seff. Seff didn't know where his name originated, but he did know it mant 'wolf' with some adjective in front of it. He's a really bubbly kid that seems to be around age seven, since he evolved into a moemon. He wears just about piece of "fashionable" clothes. He always wears his navy-blue gum shoes, and his black baseball cap, along with virtually any, jeans, shirt, and hoodie.

Teddy, who's real name happens to be Marik is a pokémon trainer. His hair is silver, skin dark and eyes lavender thanks to the colored contcts he wears top cover up his black eyes. All of his clothes, even his under garments, are the color black, so he is often mistaken for an emo.

Seff _was_ his regular Shinx and is only about a few months old. Marik hatched Seff by a lovely town. Marik, taking a liking to the Shinx as soon as it hatched, decided to care for it very much and became his favorite pokémon. Ever since Marik found out about moemon when Seff evolved into one, he's been fascinated by them. Now Seff is Marik's self declared adopted younger brother, and Marik enjoys being his role model as an older brother.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" calls Anne after she's decent, "Can I go to the library?"<p>

"Of course. You're going to do homework, right?"

The only reason she would let Anne go is if she had homework to do.

"Yes," she lies, "I'll be back in about two hours."

Anne grabs her black Jansport back pack with her things and rushes out the door.

_God,_ she prays, _please don't let my mom find out that I lied to her to have an excuse to go to the library. Forgive me. Amen._

* * *

><p>"Does she know yet?" a woman asks, holding the cell phone close to her ear.<p>

"Nothing of the sort," answers a boy in his late teens with a twangy voice, "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

The teen smiles, "I thought so."

The boy's name is Mikio. This boy is very lanky, and thin and about 5' 11". He has jet black hair that reaches his chin and covers his eyebrows and those hairs stop right above his square spectacles. His lips are thin and he has braces. His skin is just as white as snow, if not even whiter. He always dresses using vests, including sweater vests, blazers, khakis, polo shirts, Hawaiian shirts, jeans, sneakers, long socks, and other varieties of clothing.

Mikio has been observing Anne for quite some time now. He thinks she might be one. A rarely found highly sought Gijinka Mistress, despite the fact that she hasn't really had any relations with any pokémon.

_Anne, I'm coming._

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Anne says after she enters the empty library. It's strange. That it's abandoned.<p>

"But its usually so full..." she mumbles silently.

"You're her, aren't you?" a masculine voice crackles.

She suddenly turns around.

Anne finds a young man about her age with square shaped glasses and black chin length hair.

"No response," he says breaking the silence, "That's strange; you aren't the silent type."

Anne must be dreaming.

"What?"

"You should come with me." Glasses comes closer to her.

Anne hates this unbearable urge to run and scream.

A horror dream. Great.

He quickly grabs her hands. "You have an important use. Especially important for me."

Is it just me, or does he seem like a chimo? She thinks.

AN: For those of you who don't know, chimo is a slang word that's short for child molester.

"PERVERT!" Anne yells, "PERVERT!" she kicks his shin and starts to runs.

"You can't run from me forever!" He shouts, while he rubs his shin.

He starts chasing her with his words getting dirtier by the minute.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, I'm stopping it there. Saff'sname's direct English translation is Sa'f but I'm sticking with Saff to avoid confusion and it's actually pronounced "saw-eff." Anne is religious, but her religion will not be said straight out and straight forward due to this being rated M and not 's like, well, censoring. And about the term, Gijinka Mistress (or Master), that will be explained further on in the story. As for what race the characters are, Anne is both Mexican and Spanish, Marik is Egyptian, Mikio is Japanese, and André (will be introduced in the next chapter) Is White (mostly) and Spanish (yes, I know that it is a strange blend). This story is currently taking place in California. I really need a Beta Reader. Especially since I tend to use present and present-progressive tense together incorrectly sometimes. Please answer my poll on my fanfic profile page. It's about what characters should I use in the story. If you have suggestions for characters that aren't on the list, or your a guest and the most you can do is send a guest review.<p>

This chapter may or may not be improved in the future.


	2. ATTENTION PLEASE!

THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION AS SAID IN THE SUMMARY.


End file.
